dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon Lomken
Gordon Lomken is a character in the universe of Stationery Voyagers. He is the son of Erik Lomken and the father of several children, most notably Mitchell Lomken. Biography Gordon grew up in Mirkshire County of Braldon his entire life, the product of a very wealthy yet charitable and well-liked religious family. All around him, he was fascinated by the culture wars that were occurring in his homeland when his Minshan faith was being challenged by the "Higher Critics" from Germalany. He was a pre-teen about the time of the Scalpen's Ape Trial that occurred in Teenalsie about 51 years before the events of "Scalding Inquiries". It was there that his father, Erik Lomken, attempted to meet up with the celebrity lawyer Warren Jenkins Brennon. The Antian Civil License Union, which had fabricated the trial to challenge a law they didn't like, decided to pit a volunteer substitute teacher named Jordan Scalpen to stand trial for teaching Daldonism, in spite Scalpen's uncertainty about whether he'd ever addressed the topic or not. Erik arrived to give Brennon insight into Lomken family discoveries to defend a more-literal interpretation of the earliest Minshan writings than what most of the Antian churches were willing to defend. The ACLU quickly realized the threat this posed, and hired a gunman to silence Erik. An unprepared Brennon continued with the show trial feebly attempting to defend his position without Erik's evidence and confidence. Scalpen's lawyer Darnow proved too clever, and doomed Brennon's case. An ambitious band of church-haters soon joined forces with the successful ACLU and Jordan Scalpen in taking their version of events to an all-too-complacent Antian media. Gordon himself went to Antia in search of the truth of what happened to his father Erik, but only one remorseful-yet-fearful informant dared to give Gordon the truth. That informant was almost immediately sniped and murdered, leading Gordon to escape with his life while the gunman reloaded. Since then, Gordon devoted his life to reversing the Ape Trial's repercussions on his home country. He became a master at apologetics, breaking ground in the defense of Minshanism that his father Erik was never able to. He would eventually marry and have several children, the youngest and least favored of which was Mitchell Lomken. edit Scalding Inquiries Yet, in spite Gordon's influence, the Braldonian House of Lords decided to side wholeheartedly with Gordon's naturalist opposition, including men Gordon had thoroughly discredited publicly. "Scalding Inquiries" reveals that he was driving home with his family from a meeting, only for all of them to be assassinated by gunfire. One of the assassins was none other than a certain Ivan Witherpool. Braldonian media was quickly paid off to report the tragic death as a "car accident," while the assassins did their best with the limo and victims to (poorly) stage an accident for the "live" broadcast. Gordon's life was nevertheless a very fruitful one. He had managed in his spare time to write and publish a number of books on science, faith, and discoveries that were consistent with both. He had made both friends and enemies by doing this. Among the books that he yielded included The Inktactillia and a book for children called The Dandelion Effect. His death ends up being the motivating factor to Mitchell's own crusade to help Cal Bacon found a Creation-themed museum in Kentalky. Alas, his most damaging books against Daldonian Naturalism end up being burned by House of Lords-hired agents before Mitchell can complete his delivery of them. This has the side effect of ensuring that Mitchell and Eliot can win more sympathy behind their cause. It also plays a role in convincing Ronda to join forces with them and Cal. Category: Vocations characters